1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast ultra-wide angle lens system which can be advantageously used in a small TV camera, such as a CCTV camera or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known small TV camera, a small image pickup device of high resolution whose pixels are small is usually used. To this end, a fast lens having a small f-number is required as a photographing lens, i.e., filming lens. In the conventional fast lenses, however, the f-number is F1.0 to F1.2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fast ultra-wide angle lens system having an extremely small f-number, i.e., around F0.8, and a half angle of view which is approximately equal to 60.degree..